This project seeks to: improve and expand an ongoing cancer education program at Emory University School of Dentistry at the undergraduate, postgraduate and continuing education levels; develop a position of Clinical Associate in Oral Cancer at the postresidency level; develop two Clinical Assistantships in Oral Cancer at the undergraduate level; expand cancer education for dentists in the community and state and region; continue and expand the diagnostic and consultative services of Emory University School of Dentistry at all levels of the program in an effort to improve oral cancer detection and management.